drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100% Objective Doctor
"Don't worry. I have... SONIC SCREWDRIVER." - The 100% Objective Doctor, ''Two Many Doctor Who's'' Character A confused set of tropes and memes, this Doctor is aiming to be the swaggiest thing possible, but tends to stray from the path far too much by doing what he thinks is 'cool'. However, many of the doctors don't like him for being "unoriginal" and "not funny". The Doctor's most original character trait is his love of 70s and 80s music, owning many vinyls- including one of Doctor in Distress. His overenthusiastic nature has been known to get him carried away, to the point where he once killed an innocent man for simply posting spam tweets. Outfit The 100% Doctor originally wore a blue shirt with a bowler hat and the classic multicoloured scarf as a homage to his past. After Adric's return, he changed his outfit to be much darker, gaining a black coat and swapping the rainbow scarf for a dull grey one. In Two Many Doctor Who's, The Doctor is seen getting himself a new outfit which is primarily grey, including a jacket which may be a reference to PB's outfit. In addition to this he wears another new scarf, which is black to show his mourning for Adric. However, he still keeps his classic bowler hat to stay on the brink of originality. Adventures ''"I am The Doctor! So then, Daleks. Me so wacky. Oh, I have new hair! So- so then Daleks, as you kill people- which is wrong- now I'm gonna- now- I'm going to sonic you. Allons-y!"After The Cheerful Doctor regenerated he changed from cheerfulness to swagieness in a manner of seconds and soniced all the Daleks to death. He went back to the TARDIS and tried on a new costume and did not like it. He faked his regeneration as an excuse for a new costume. Soon afterwards, The Doctor gets attacked by Daleks. He destroys them with his extremely trusty sonic screwdriver. He gets back to The TARDIS, only to find the Black Guardian being menacing and that sort of stuff- reminding him of the war that shall not be named. In response to this, The Doctor challenges him to a sonic screwdriver fight, which The Doctor wins. Having trouble sleeping after this trying ordeal, The Doctor is ambushed by a mysterious monster. Fortunatley, a hero called Flobloblob saves him just in time. The Doctor attempts to befriend Flobloblob, but in doing so discovers that he is a soldier. The Doctor does not like soldiers. Plunged into a grimdark rage, The Doctor kills Flobloblob in an attempt to uphold his moral code. When The Doctor gets back to his TARDIS he finds a mysterious piece of paper that tells him three prophecies. The first: "he is returning." The second: "Beware the darkness." And the last: "He is not to be trusted." The Paper also says "I killed your brother." this summons a mysterious Evil Boot Man, who chases The Doctor into a room. It is in this room that The Doctor discovers the 80s vinyl classic that is ''Doctor in Distress, but his newfound enjoyment of 80s pop is cut short by the return of Adric, albeit in paper form. The Doctor agrees to take Adric on as a new companion. Trying to cope with the return of Adric the Doctor explains how dark he's been recently. Suddenly three Robot-like creatures called "BIONICLES" appear and plan to kill kill them both because they're villains. Luckily Adric manages to destroy the BIONICLES thanks to his maths skills, which the Doctor then congratulates him for it. Later, while exploring some alien planet, The Doctor finds a mysterious Guardian of Swag who tells him that he will be granted the 'Ultimate Swag' if he defeats the BIONICLEs. The Doctor goes back to his TARDIS, only to find out that it is infested with the BIONICLEs who tell him that he killed their leader Flobloblob. They also reveal that they have been sleeper agents, hiding in the TARDIS since The Proper Bonkers Doctor's years. The BIONICLEs create a portal to trap The Doctor and Adric, but The Doctor uses the Sonic Screwdriver to deactivate both The Portal and The BIONICLEs. The Doctor goes back to Guardian of Swag and is granted the 'Ultimate Swag'. When checking out his wikia page, The Doctor finds out that the The Forgettable War Doctor hates him and tries to send a complaint tweet to him. However, when going on twitter, he discovers a range of fake "Doctor Who Set Reports", which angers him greatly. If there's anything The Doctor hates more than Bullies and Soldiers and Daleks and The Time War, it's lies and slander. The Doctor tracks down the spam tweeter, and murders him in cold blood. The 100% Objective Doctor is part of the army of cameos that The Valeyard hires to take down Tape Van. After this, The Doctor accidentally crushes Adric and, while not killing him, spends 304 years hiding in the Chinese mountains, very sad and that. When reading a book, The Doctor falls into a dreamscape, where he meets The Dream Master. The Dream Master attempts to inform The Doctor of 'The Prophecies of Doom', but The Doctor already knows of them. The Dream Master leaves The Doctor with one last piece of information- something spooky will happen when he wakes up. When The Doctor wakes up, Adric informs The Doctor that he is Pregnant, after drinking some 'Get Pregnant Juice'. Adric gives brith to Lazlo, but soon afterwards The Evil Boot Man breaks into the TARDIS and kills Adric. The Evil Boot Man then reveals that he is actually The Illuminati but The Doctor soon kills him with his sonic screwdriver, so it doesn't really matter. The Doctor gets sad because he killed a man, and realises his former mistakes by killing innocent people like Flobloblob and the #DWSR spam tweeter. Appearances * Attack of Moffat * Darkness of The Doctor * The Mystery Return * Attack of The BIONICLES * Swag of The Doctor * The Hashtag of Doom * The Child of Adric * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms are Forever (Cameo) * Prequel * DWFF 3.X: Day of The Moustache (Cameo) * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * Conclusion of The Adric * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Cameo) * The Myths of Greece * Sheda 2 (Cameo from Archive Footage) Category:Doctors Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages